superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth Braddock is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother, Jamie Braddock. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295 and she is now an omega level mutant thanks to her vast telepathic powers and is on par with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. She was also later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth (without counting Stryfe). Telekinesis: Elizabeth has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinetic ability is also much stronger now than it was before. Elizabeth, at first, seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways. However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *''Telekinetic weaponry:'' Elizabeth can consturct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally, or both. She shows skill in creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length, and power which she uses in combat. She has been seen just using her raw psionic energy for energy blasts. She can develop telekinetic katanas, crossbows, bows and arrows, spiked flails, and claws. *''Tactile telekinesis:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. Telepathy: Elizabeth possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. She can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic tracking:'' Elizabeth's enhanced psionic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic cloaking:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths, such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic knife:'' Elizabeth is able to channel and focus her psionic powers to her hands to create psychic blades with razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she can plunge into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing blade of mental energy into their skulls. This ability is able to kill. *''Mind control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic scanning:'' She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental paralysis:'' Elizabeth has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia:'' Elizabeth can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Telepathic immunity:'' Elizabeth has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks, such as mind reading and illusions. *''Astral projection:'' Elizabeth can project her astral form from her body onto astral or physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn, her astral form was normally undetectable. *''Precognition:'' Elizabeth occasionally has precognitive dreams. Former Powers Shadow teleportation: While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Elizabeth could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as other teleportation variations used by others, it could cover huge distances. On one occasion, she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Electronic invisibility: Elizabeth was invisibile and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother. However, through her brother's actions, she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Otherworlders Category:Telekinesis Category:Force field generation Category:Flight Category:Psionic weaponry Category:Tactile telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic tracking Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Mind control Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Telepathic scanning Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mental amnesia Category:Psionic blasts Category:Telepathic resistance Category:Astral projection Category:Precognition